What Lies In Darkness
by Katan Yue
Summary: He loves Sora too much...After sharing the eternal embrace with Sora, both men find themselves in a tumultuous relationship.


**What Lies In Darkness**

By: Katan Yue

**Disclaimer:** The characters featured in this story belong to the franchise Kingdom Hearts. The song that inspired this fictional story: _Slept So Long_ is credited to the songwriter Jay Gordon for the CD Soundtrack of Queen Of The Damned.

**Rating:** **M**ature for Dark themes and maybe Explicitness.

Although this story is not as explicit as other stories I've read in it can get a little explicit. I try my hardest to use sensuality over raw sexuality, but only you can decide. If any reader has a problem with the story (ex. someone may think it's too explicit) I would appreciate a comment or a warning in advance (such as saying: Tone it down, KY!) before reporting me. I would really hate to lose this account.

**Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this humble story.**

**Category:** Supernatural, Romance, Angst, and Alternate Universe

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**A** lithe body begins to sway with the sensual rhythmic beat of drums from a song. The silhouette is barely discernible in the shadows; especially with the lack of light in this room, but the room doesn't have to be lighted for me to see who it is. I would recognize that lithe frame and those intense cerulean eyes that shine so strongly anywhere in this world.

His sensual movements are enticing and entrancing to the eyes. By instinct my body wants to react, but I will it not to. I will not fall under his commanding spell, but sometimes I find it very hard for me to resist him. He is beckoning for me, taunting me, trapping me. He knows that I'll never deny him…that I cannot and will not reject him. He is part of my soul.

Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care…  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bare…

Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you……  
Well did you……

I begin to hear the hateful words of the song that has become a favorite of Sora's. I believe this song is from one of the movies he's seen. He is a fanatic of the vampire lore. He craves the knowledge of the unknown, of those who are damned.

He has a soft spot for those trashy vampire novels written by authors like Ann Rice, Chelsea Qinn Yarbo, J. Sheridan Le Fanu, and last but not least Bram Stoker. He devours all of these books as if they were part of the bible. He know them by heart, so when the movie Queen Of The Damned appeared in the silver screen, Sora was amongst one of the first persons standing in line to buy a movie ticket.

With little surprise, Sora fell in love with a song in particular; Slept So Long. Without a doubt this song is a sign of rebellion against me, against his maker, his creator, his master, and his father. This song expresses what he cannot say to me directly in words; face to face, and by playing that music over and over again, he ensures that I get a taste of how he feels inside –of what he longs to tell me.

I see hell in your eyes.  
Taken in by surprise.  
Touching you makes me feel alive……  
Touching you makes me die inside……

Sora's eyes can never lie to me. His expressive azure eyes betray his emotions all too well. I remember the first time I saw him. It is roughly two-hundred and fifty odd years since that time. I can vividly remember that precise moment –the precise moment we met.

He was sitting on a chair, in front of an arched window looking at the cold moon with marveled, dewy eyes. I was passing though the area with my midnight black stallion when he caught my eyes.

I was immediately drawn by his unbreakable spirit, his innocence, and the will to live despite his deteriorating health. I loved his lithe, fragile body, his untamable hair, his sun kissed skin, his devastatingly beautiful blue eyes. I became intoxicated with his wonderful smell. Soon after that we became lovers, despite the fact that he was only sixteen. Every night that I could I would sneak into his bedroom and claim that fragile beauty only for me. I loved to see his body writhe with pleasure. I longed to see his swollen lips after I had kissed them passionately and thoroughly for prolonged periods of time.

"Ahh……Ri-ku………!"

I loved taking his boyish cock in my mouth and savoring the taste of my young lover; reveling in the sacred moment the two of us shared by plunging deeply into his tight body with care and adoration in an act that was so pure to him, but meant nothing to me. I no longer enjoyed sex like any mortal could.

I wasn't old my self. I had been approximately eighteen when my mortal body had ceased to exist, but that instance had been one-hundred years prior my meeting with Sora. Several times I confessed to him what I was, what I stood for, and not once was he frightened by what I was.

Granted, I had seduced the young virgin with my attractive face, my intense, gorgeous electric green eyes, and my preternatural charm. I wooed him to my side and tuned a preciously virgin angel into a filthy whore for my selfish purpose. For that deed……I know no forgiveness.

He was destined to die so early in his life. He should have died from an unknown disease at the time. He was supposed to die untouched, untainted, and full of youthful innocence, but I interfered. That was my fault.

In my desperation to keep such fragile beauty, I did the unthinkable. I turned him into a living corpse. I took him in the eternal embrace and claimed his dying body for my own. I gave him life when life refused to save him. I confined him to that gorgeous body –he now hates me for that.

Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bare 

Did you think its cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you…  
**I hate you………**

This last word causes me to flinch every time I hear it.

_He hates me_…

He blames me for his lost innocence, for his painfully conflicting immortality. I knew from the moment that I saw him that I would never be able to tame that restless, free spirited soul. All I did was break him, and for that I'm paying it dearly. He defies me at every turn with unsurpassable amount of rebellion tainting those usually cold blue eyes. Yes, I admit, I turned those once expressive blue eyes into cold piercing daggers that tear at my flesh with just one look.

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive……

When the dark silhouette sees that I refuse to get closer, the lovely body slinks towards me with erotic sensual movements that are full of sexual tension. I run my icy cold hands over that succulent undulating body that is pressing so close against mine. He encourages my hand's wandering motions by clasping his hands above mine to guide them –leading me to stroke that beautiful body in a way that satisfies him –only him.

Touching you makes me die inside…… 

But I love him. I will always love him despite of my self. He means the world to me. The scarce moments we can be together like this are sufficient for me even though I know it is recreating the same vicious cycle we have repeated since the night I created him. Realization hits me; we're two opposing forces –light and dark, creation and destruction, love and hate. And although we feed each other from the same vibrant energy, we destroy ourselves as well.

I've slept so long without you.  
It's tearing me apart, too.  
How to get this far,  
Playing games with this old heart 

How long has it been since the last time we have shared a night like this; twenty? Forty years?

I have stopped counting long ago in hopes that if I stop counting, I won't have to wait so long.

My companion gives a startled gasp when I force our bodies closer together; the hunger and need inside my heart compelling my body to act reckless and overly desperate. His devious little smile reveals satisfaction and pride. He knows that he's got me in the palm of his hand and that I won't argue or disagree.

My brunette companion turns gracefully around. With his speedy agility he melds his gentle fingers into my silvery hair and pulls me in for a kiss. I frantically kiss him back in a desperate, sloppy manner that gives my need away. After a fierce battle for dominance the adroit little fledgling gains control of the situation. We share a passionate kiss dominated by Sora alone and completely, but I don't care. I want him. I need him. He is my other half, my eternal companion bound only to me.

He breaks the kiss with a prideful smirk and shoves me roughly into the lavished bed where he proceeds to climb over me. "After all these years…" He coos cruelly "…you haven't learned a damn thing, have you?" He strokes my face with the gentleness of a loving mother, but his words are cold and calculating. His smaller hand tails down my neck and down to my chest in a soft caress before beginning to undo the meddlesome buttons of my black collared shirt. He begins to undress my greedy body and he allows me to do the same for him. In a matter of seconds our cold bodies are completely exposed and naked; grinding lustfully against each other in a desperate manner full of aggravating need.

"Riku…" He whispers hotly against my cool skin; effectively causing a trail of invigorating shivers to course through my nearly dead body. He is so intoxicatingly sexy. I love how he sets my body on fire with simple touches or words.

He makes a tail of moist, tender kisses down my body until he reaches my groin. He proceeds to nip and taunt at the overly sensitized skin until my cries satisfy him.

"Soraaaa…!"

He licks and nibbles at my inner thigh playfully. He begins piercing the tender alabaster skin with his white sharp little fangs until he begins to suckle the hot rushing blood from my willing body. The ecstasy that courses though both our bodies does not even begin to compare to the vulgar feeling of penetration during sex. I can distantly hear the echo of our cries mingle with the particularly windy night.

He draws a lot of pulsing blood from my body before retreating with a pleased smile on his cute little face; the effect of my blood making his body flush with the rush of excitement and vitality that only the precious liquid can give to vampires like us. I don't mind being in this sacred, compromising, and submissive position as receptor of the weakening body because I entrust my life and my body to Sora. No one else is allowed to this but him.

I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you.  
I've slept so long without you………

I entrust my life to that petite indiscriminate killer that is Sora, and although he has confessed his hate, his desire to kill me, I know that he cannot kill me. We are too bound in an abusive cycle of love and hate. We could never live without each other. Our damned souls are one. They are part of each other.

I've known Sora to be an indiscriminate killer since the time he was reborn as a vampire. He does not make a distinction between good or bad, between old and young, between sick and healthy. He is especially fond of feeding from the pedophiles crowding each city like filthy, contagious rats. He lures their deviant behaviors……desires……with his youthful, petite body. He has learned the ability to manipulate his lost innocence to look like a virgin, a defenseless lost boy in need of help.

He uses his perfect, slender body like an exotic song from a Machiavellian siren and takes them to secluded alleys where he proceeds to torture them until death finally claims their bodies from the agonizing pain he provides for them. From the shadows, I've watched him rip apart those foolish suckers like meat from the slaughter houses. I never intervene. I think it is a suitable punishment for touching such a pristine body with their dirty, soiled hands. But Sora's hands are sullied too. He kills them for the pleasure he receives as he intensifies each of the pedophile's memories to recreate the pain caused to the victims; no doubt a special trick he has learned to do over the years. Sora breaks their souls as well as their bodies. He does so without regret.

I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive……  
Touching you makes me die inside……

Sora looks up at me and retrieves himself from his position in between my legs. There is a sweet, mischievous smile gracing his rich, red lips as he begins to crawl up my body to press the tip of his erect penis on my lips. I engulf the head without hesitation. My tongue begins to play with the foreskin before I decide to take him completely inside of my mouth. He rocks his sweet body in time with my teasing licks. My sharp, long nails dig painfully into the curvy back of my lover. I trail even lower until I'm scratching the lobes of his smooth, fleshy rear; leaving a gashing trail of scratches that heals almost immediately by the power of his blood.

When he becomes weary of my little game he begins to move away from me. He taps my knee gently and I spread my legs; at which point he positions himself to penetrate inside of my longing, needy body. The hiss of pain that escapes my lips is delectable sound to his acute ears and he begins to rock his body in an intoxicating manner –back and forth, back and forth. After a while he entwines his hands around my hair and pulls my neck closer to his smiling lips. The sharpest flickers of pain courses through my wrecked body as his fangs pierce my neck. He begins to draw more precious blood in bigger gulps. My eyes feel heavy and I begin to weaken.

I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive……  
Touching you makes me die inside……

For I must let you know that the blood is the essence of all that is living and breathing. The blood is the reddish fuel of our bodies –it stores all that we are and all that we will be.

No one can live without the precious liquid of blood, we are no exception, and if a vampire completely draws the blood of another, the death is imminent for that vampire. Without blood, the necessary functions of the body are suspended and the deterioration of a vampire's body is much faster than a mortal one. But aside from that, the killing of another vampire –especially your maker is a complete taboo in our closed society. It means death for such rouge.

The consensual or none-consensual sharing of blood is illegal amongst our clan because it depicts the raping and desecration of a preternatural body, but many of us share that secret pleasure regardless of laws…………………but he's so close.

Just one more greedy rancorous drink and it will all be over. My body will cease to exist and I will turn into dust, but its all right, I owe him at lest that much. It was because of me that he steered from the path of glorious light to become suffocated by the endless path of darkness. I forced him into this miserable eternal existence without his consent. It is my eternal fault and damnation that he feels so empty inside. A creature of light shouldn't be forced into the world of darkness so cruelly, so forcefully. He is the only one I will allow to take my life. He is the only one who can kill me if he wishe and I won't hold it against him or fight back.

_My love for him is too strong_……

Just before Sora reaches that last vital drop of blood in my body, he stops his suction motion and pulls away from my limp, exhausted body. He reclines my tired body against the soft mattress and leans for one last kiss.

He cuts a deep gash in his tongue and allows me to suckle the blood from him. He only gives me sufficient blood to keep from dying before he pulls away and begins to dress his naked body. I watch him dress with delicate graceful movements; my weary eyes threatening to close. He blows me a cold, sugary kiss –then jumps out of the bedroom's window to land on an adjacent rooftop to disappear for god knows how long.

I see Hell in your eyes

Touching you makes me die inside……

Taken in by surprise

Touching you makes me die inside……

Touching you makes me feel alive……

Touching you makes me die inside……

I see Hell in your eyes

I see Hell in your eyes………

Touching you makes me die inside……

I see Hell in your eyes………

But despite the hell and turmoil reflected upon Sora's beautiful azure eyes, we will both love each other for eternity because he cannot deny me as I cannot deny him. We are meant for each other. That is our curse and our penitence.

**THE END**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Woa…( Author Blushes Profusely) This has to be the **BOLDEST **story I've ever written before.

And Sora, what happened to him!?!

Yeah…I know, there are not a lot of fics that depict little Sora as the dominant one, so I wanted to write a small story in which Sora was on top of the situation. (Yep, bad pun intended).

I can only wonder how many of you readers will actually like this story…anyways, if a lot of people like this story, I'm going to be compelled to write a better love scene for the story H.D.U.I.

Until Next Time,

Katan Yue.

KY

BTW, none of the aforementioned authors write trashy novels.

Blame Riku for that one. :)


End file.
